


Simple Pleasures

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: Harold has a Surprise for John





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/gifts).



> – this is as fluffy as I can get
> 
> For your encouragement, your proofing, your friendship, and laughs and putting up with my obsession!
> 
> This has not been proofed! all screw ups are my own!

“Mister Reese, I'd like you to do something for me if you wouldn't mind.” Harold asked through the earwig.

“Sure thing Finch what do you need?” John replied.

They had just finished up their latest case, an easy job where John just had to tie up the perp and leave them for Fusco to come pick up with a nice big bow on their head, and John was already headed back to the library.

“I’m tied up here for a little while would you go by Miss Shaw’s apartment and pick up Bear for me, she offered to take him out for some exercise and I was supposed to retrieve him this afternoon.”

“Sure Finch, are you sure she’s home?” John asked.

“Yes I received a text indicating that all was well.” Harold replied mysteriously.

“Alright, I’ll pick him up and meet you back at the library.” John replied. He wondered vaguely what Finch had meant when he said Shaw told him all was well but didn’t dwell on it.

John got to the apartment and heard Bear woof at his knock.

Shaw opened the door in her usual put upon manner and held Bear’s leash out to John and Bear greeted him at the door.

“Not even going to ask a guy in for a drink?” John asked mock annoyed.

“I don’t have time for that and neither do you. Harold just texted me to tell you to meet him in Central Park, the west entrance, straight through to the water’s edge.” 

“What? Did he say why? Why didn’t let me know directly?” John asked perplexed. He tapped his ear piece, “Finch are you there?” No answer, “Finch?”

“What’s going on Shaw?” He asked his team mate curious.

“I have no idea.” She grinned and shut the door in Reese’s face.

John looked down at the dog. “Do you know what’s going on Bear?” He asked.

Bear just looked up at his alpha, tail wagging and tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“Let’s go boy!” John prompted the dog who immediately ran for the elevator and sat waiting.

They left the apartment complex and headed for the town car. Bear hopped in and John drove to the site, carefully parking far enough away that no one would be able to trace the vehicle back to him. John only barrowed it after all, the owners should get it back soon enough, he thought to himself amusedly.

John fastened the leash onto Bear's collar and walked towards the location Shaw had relayed to him.

When John started getting closer to the water he scanned the area for any sign of his partner. He stopped just short of the fence that lined the lake and peered around the area. 

He spied a small ornate canopy just off from the main jogging path that caught his eye. 

“Where’s Finch boy?” He asked Bear. The dog’s ears perked up and he started pulling John towards the structure.

As the two got closer John could see the rich burgundy blanket laid out with wine glasses and pristine gold and white plates that held silver tableware. There was a picnic basket sitting in the middle overflowing with fine cheeses and fruits of all kinds. Then he saw the evidence he was looking for. The tie and pocket square that Harold had been wearing when John saw him last was sitting next to the opened bottle of 64’ Pommard Burgundy wine, Harold’s favorite wine on the planet.

A smile came to John’s lips as he got closer to the display. He looked around again and finally spotted his partner. Harold was watching them from behind a tree and when they made eye contact Harold’s open and joyous smile took John’s breath away.

“It’s about time you two showed up.” Harold reprimanded him. “I thought I was going to have to drink all this exquisite wine myself, not that it would be too much of a problem for me I assure you.” He teased.

“What’s all this?” John asked fondly.

“This is lunch Mister Reese, you’ve earned it.” Harold replied, “Now, if you’ll be so kind as to pour the wine I’ll unpack the food.”

Bear barked and took off towards another large Shephard and John started to go after him.

“John! It’s alright, I’ve set up Bear’s entertainment as well, that is Miss Darcy and her dog Vixen.” Harold explained and the woman waved at them from a distance. “Now about the wine John.” Harold remarked as he pulled out a huge variety of aged cheeses.

“I’m floored Finch, how did you do all this without me knowing anything about it?” John asked amazed.

“I confess, I had help John but you needn’t concern yourself with that. Let’s just enjoy the moment.” He smiled and held up his glass. “This is to you and a job well done John.” He held John’s eyes and sipped his wine. John was taken with how much affection he felt towards his boss at this moment. 

He held up his own glass and offered. “Thank you Harold… here’s to the future.” He sipped and enjoyed the fine wine and felt truly happy. They sat quietly soaking up each other’s company and watched Bear play with his friend in enjoyable silence as they ate and drank for the remainder of the day.


End file.
